The Claws of Time
by belovedclaws
Summary: Ray must accept his new responablities as the gate keeper. But First he must get his father approveal
1. Chapter 1

**Listen I don't own beyblade**

**

* * *

Prologue**

**Time is an important essential part of what we call life, Life that substance human and animal being. Time will never stop, if will only slow down to a pace were it seems like it. For this a time guardian is required. This task is passed down in the Kon family once ever million years. And this time it is Ray turn to take this job. For some reason Ray has knowledge beyond those of the guardian.**

**

* * *

****The Awaking**

**"Tyson! I going to kill you when I get my hands on you" yelled an angry Kai. For you see Tyson and Max was playing whip cream water balloon bombs. As Tyson ran for his life he bump into a boy with long black hair and golden eyes, and a tan brown skin. He look up and saw that he was mad as hell. For Tyson had eaten his tuna fish sandwich.**

**Max was laughing as Kai caught up with Tyson was now seeing Ray beat the crap out of Tyson. "Aren't you going to stop them, O mighty captain!" Max yelled**

**"I think not" and Kai walked away. Later on Tyson had avoid Ray because he don't want to get beat up again.(Tyson had a black eye,3 cracked ribs, broken neck and arms and most of all a tiger scratch across is back when he tried to run away.**

**Mean while Ray was in his room; think why did he get so upset at Tyson. I was not like him to get mad at something so simple like that. And worst of all were did he get the anger from. "I must clam down and think about the situation, and I hope Tyson is ok because I did mean to send him to the hospital like that" Ray felt guilty and decide to make him a feast fit for a king. So all that night Ray cook and an cook until a banquet for twenty people was made. He hung up balloons and stuffs.**

**When Tyson and the rest of the gang came home they were in aw. Even Kai could believe his eye at so many food was there; His stomach got the best of him. They started eating and wonder who made all this food. "Tyson" Dragoon called. "What, can you see I'm eating here" Tyson answered back with food stuff in his mouth,**

**"You see Driger told me that Ray made all this food because hr felt sorry, and he isn't acting like himself this week. It's like his it……………." Dragoon trail off. "He is what, continue what you were saying" Tyson drag on. "That all that Driger said and went off to Ray.**

_**Mean While**_

**Ray was sleep in his room until Driger woke him up and good thing cause his was in a cold sweat. For you see when a neko-jin is in a cold sweat that means danger is soon near or it is a vision of ones own future. "But who's. And why is it coming so real" Ray ponder. "Ray, Ray!" Driger called." There is something that you must know and soon. It has to do with your father, and the gate" Ray heard Driger but he could not force himself to answer the bit beast call. (The gate of time and space. The past, present and future.)**

**"I know Driger and if what you say is true then my dad is coming for a visit and it will surely be yours and mines last time to see everyone.**

**"How much time until he comes Driger." Ray asked in anticipation**

**Driger hesitated to answer for he knew that Ray would have to prepared his body and mind for his father, His father did not expect imperfection.**

**"Exactly 2 months" Driger noted.**

**"Good two months to prepare" Ray smirked**

**The rest of the team was going through one of Kai intense training progams.Tyson was complaining as usually and Kai shut him as usually and everything was fine but they notice something was missing. The raven-hair boy was missing since a week ago. Everyday he is going out somewhere and coming back tried and beating up. Everybody wonder what his doing to make him look like that.**

**"Hey Ray, we are going out to eat and wondering if you want to come."Tyson yelled**

**Ray gave his a Kai stare and went in and came back out with two bottles of water and left again.The rest of them knew it was weird of Ray to go out without tell with out saying nothing. Kai knew what they was doing but he decide not to get involed and let Dranzer do the snooping. Driger and Dranzer was very close friends like Dragoon and Driceil. **

**"Dranzer ask Driger what is going on with Ray, and if he don't answer then force it out of him."Kai order. With that he followed and left Kai to wonder what came be going with Ray.

* * *

**

**Me: Well tell me what you think cause this is my first fanfiction.**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter: 2**_

_**Don"t Own beyblade and never will.**_

**

* * *

**

**Prevouis Chapter ending:**

**"Dranzer ask Driger what is going on with Ray, and if he don't answer then force it out of him."Kai order. With that he followed and left Kai to wonder what came be going with Ray.**

* * *

_**The Encounter**_

_**For month Ray has been leaving and coming at any given time. No one knew what he was up to or what he is doing. Every time Kai asked Dranzer what was going on with Ray and Driger he always get the same answer "Kai every time I follow them they some how disappear. It's like they vanish without a trace. I don't sense Ray or Driger anywhere." Dranzer reported. Kai has worried about his neko-jin friend for some time now. Kai always figure Ray come to him with his problem and now his is total secretive towards him.**_

"_**You know what dranzer tomorrow I will follow them and see were there going." Kai said "I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or another."**_

_**So the next morning Ray decide to stay and rest. Everyday he came in tried and beat up. Driger was just as worsted, attack ring shattered, defense ring crack and his whole blade look fuck up. When the chief ask how this happen, Ray would just ignore him and go to his room. Kai was especially worried because he always knew what was going on in the blade breakers, but now it scared him. And Kai won't be scared that easily. **_

"**_Tyson you know what's going on with Ray all of a sudden" A small blonde freckled boy asked. "He's like acting……..acting……like Kai" _**

"**_I know, it worries me too" Kai said as he walk up too Ray door where they all been standing and talking. They wanted to go in and talk to him but they learn never to barge in on Ray when he is in his room. Last time Tyson barge in on him, he got a month full of fist and a whole lot of hissing coming from Ray. As they stand there wondering what they should do. When the about to knock on the door, the door open and a Ray was coming out looking as cold as ice. His hair was down (1st season when he face Brian at the world championships), his eyes slit in cat form and his fangs was showing. I was like and inuyasha without the dog ears._**

"**_What do you want" Ray said as cold as the winter air itself. With that his eyes grow colder. They was left speechless, and after a while ray left and head for his spot. Kai quickly followed but stood at a far yet close distance. Ray walked for miles on end and when it seems like Kai couldn't keep any more Ray has vanished for sight. Kai was bewildered at the strange sight which was Ray was standing at before._**

**_Kai move in closer at the area and then he notice something was there. A strange glow (but it was a flash of white light), but Kai was determine to go forward with his investigation. So he walks into the barrier and it seems like and ordinary park. Swings and grass, and stuff. Them he walks farther in and with no sight of Ray but he saw Driger. _**

"_**Driger, what are you doing here. In the realm" Kai said shock as he saw Ray emerging from behind him. **_

"_**Kai I'm surprise to you here" Ray continue "You of all people butting in some affairs. I so ashamed of you." Ray approach Kai slowly and causally, Kai back away from him easily. But Ray kept getting closer and after his has cross the line (or the amount of space that Kai would allow people to get closer) he broke out in to a run. Ray Followed and pass him swiftly. Kai try the other way and got stop by Driger who was apparently growl at him the whole time. Dranzer was no where to be found.**_

"**_Looking for Dranzer" Ray taunted "Well Driger's barrier prevent him and all other bit beast from coming in."_**

_**That why Dranzer could sense Driger or Ray. He was now trapped between to tiger's claws. Ray was determine to silence Kai, he force him back into a corner. Like a tiger he wait for the right time to attack. But before he could attack Kai made his a deal.**_

"_**Ray I'll leave you alone and never tell Tyson what happen." Kai offer**_

_**He knew if he told Tyson everyone in the in world knew and he damn well won't talk to nobody about what is going on in his life. But Ray wouldn't by it.**_

"_**Kai since you have been my friend, I'll let you go, but you won't tell anyone k." Ray demanded.**_

"**_Ray tell me what is going on here, because everyone is worried about you. And Tyson is started to get on my nerves about you." Kai said. Ray started to back away and sat down on the bench and Kai followed behind him. _**

" _**Well if you must know, it all start one million years ago……………………………………….**_

* * *

**Me: please r&r, second chapter is up.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N?

New Beginnings

As you may or may not know I was unable to log back into my fanfiction account for some time after I forgot my password. I eventual forgot about my stories and continue reading fanficition without a care in the world. But recently I have can across one of my old stories and was reading it. I liked it and was getting mad at the author for not updating it. Until I realize the author was me. LOL

Now I'm going to revise everything and update the Claws of time. Along with some other stories I want to do but never really had an outlet for it. Any way I'M back and ready to start a new now please prepare for the New Claws of time to be Upadated.


End file.
